


Stay, My Love

by aLovelyrose



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Hellenistic Religion & Lore), Romance, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLovelyrose/pseuds/aLovelyrose
Summary: Michael, King of the Underworld, is loathe to say goodbye to his Queen.





	Stay, My Love

The halls of Hades were still and quiet, the gray ethereal sky above it precipitating the early morning dew, sprinkling over the Queen’s rose garden in the eastern wing. Torchlight illuminated the path into the royal bedchamber, where the king of the Underworld lay entangled in the arms of his Queen. His face pressed into the crook of her neck, one hand around the small of her back. His icy eyes watched her intently, studied every facet of her. The way her small nose wiggled like a rabbit as dreams danced in her head, her thin, heavenly lips parted like blooming rose petals. Her hair, like the silver mists rising from a waterfall, wisps perfectly falling over her face in her slumber. Under his touch she seemed so fragile; so small and defenseless like a gentle doe frolicking in a forest. But he knew better. She was no doe, but a lioness; her roar commanding fitting reverence. She was powerful, life and death were in her fingertips, fire in her words, a will of iron.   
She brought him to his knees. Not with her fire or her power, but with her light. A light that shone through the darkest corners of his soul and brought forth life where once only death reigned. She was his Queen, his heartbeat, his happiness…

And it was time for her to leave him.

Not forever…only till her mother adhered to the agreement and sent her back into his arms, but that might as well be forever. 

She stirred, her perfect lips opening in a quiet yawn. Her round eyes, dark and deeper than the oceans, drowning him in rapture, opened to him. He cupped her cheek, nuzzling closer to breathe in her sweet aroma, “My love…”

She smiled, rubbing their noses together, “My heart…”

He reached down and slowly pulled the cover from her body; her soft curves and alabaster skin naked before his eyes, igniting desire within him. He danced his fingertips from her thigh to her breast, his warm palm covering it with gentle pressure.  
He whispered into her lips, “Radiance is too crude a word for you.”

She delighted in his touch, her own hand sliding down his toned chest to grip his hardened flesh.

“And divine too homely an adage for you,” she replied, taking his lower lip between her teeth.

He growled, hunger pouring a fire in his belly. Their mouths met with ferocity, gasps and yearning moans passing between them. Her delicate fingers stroked his length unceasingly, his release building in him so quickly he grasped her wrist.

“Slowly, my darling,” he breathed out slowly, trying to hold back, “I want to last for you.”

Her eyes dropped from his gaze, a sad frown tainting her glowing countenance.

“My light?” He said, regret tearing through him for causing her frown.

“There is no time,” she mused sadly, “Mother will send for me any moment. Any delay will incur her wrath.”

He grimaced at the mention of her mother, the accursed witch who forced his very lifeblood from his veins for half the year because of her need for control. He saw a single tear slip from her eye and caught it with his lips, kissing it away. She threaded her fingers in his long golden hair like it was the last time she would ever get to. He met her eyes again, tone as serious as it was pleading, “Stay.”

A mirthless scoff escaped her throat, “Were it my choice, our lips would never be apart.”

He kissed her, as if they could truly fuse together into one being so they’d never part.

“I need you. I am useless in your absence, a husk of a soul wandering aimlessly til I feel you in my arms again. Til your smile lights joy in my heart.”

His own tears fell, she wiped them away.

“I never thrived until I met you,” he confessed, his head resting on her chest.

She held him tightly, “I never knew joy til I met you.”

“Then let this cursed agreement be damned,” he snarled, “Let the world wither and die. My world is you.”

She traced patterns of circles into his back, “My only, we cannot punish the earth to spite my mother.”

He remained silent.

“There is not a day you won’t fill my thoughts. I will write, my messengers will bring you my words to comfort you.”

He sat up, despondent. 

She hugged his neck, “And I will treasure your words to me until they can come from your lips and not your pen.”

He faced her, his look begging.

“Then make love to me, my light,” he brought her close, “Surround me in your beauty one last time before I must survive without it.”

She hesitated.

“Please,” he entreated.

She smiled in sweet surrender. Her hands snaked around him, pulling him atop her. His hands caressed every inch of her, his hips sinking into her as he entered. She moaned, trembling need overcoming her as he found a desperate rhythm. His shoulders heaved, each thrust a jolt of pleasure throughout his whole body. Her hands molded to the curve of his bottom and pulled him in, praise falling from her mouth.

Their release was ecstatic, shockwaves pulsing through them and each other’s names escaping into the air with satisfied exhales.

He kissed her gently, still buried in her silken flesh.

“Stay, my love, stay, stay, stay…”

He repeated this until she was carried off to the world above. From that moment on he pleaded.  
Come back, come back, my love...


End file.
